


a day at the beach

by alexlovesmemes



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexlovesmemes/pseuds/alexlovesmemes
Summary: gladion's gay for hau but doesn't want to admit italso beach time





	a day at the beach

Gladion pushed a few locks of blond hair from his face as he sat in the sweltering heat of the Alolan sun. God, why did it have to so hot? 

Gladion gulped down some water and dropped the bottle to the ground. He glared at the two girls splashing happily on the shore a few feet away from him. They caught his eye and smiled. The black haired girl with the bob, Moon was her name, waved towards the pale boy. "Hey Gladion!!" she yelled. "Come in the water, it's great!"

"No," Gladion hissed with an icy tone. 

Moon's face scrunched in disappointment. "Why not? Too ashamed to show yourself in front of your  _boyfriend_?" She pointed with her thumb to the quite tanned boy making a lopsided sandcastle a little ways from the shore. 

"Hau is  _not_ my boyfriend," Gladion spat, pulling his shades low over his eyes to hide his now reddening face. 

"Come oooooonnnn," Moon laughed, grabbing hold of Gladion's skinny arms and pulling him with surprising strength. "Get in."

"No," Gladion persisted, pulling back. 

"Yes!" Moon shouted, giving one last tug and volleying the boy into the water. Gladion gave a strangled yelp as he fell headfirst into the waves, colliding with something he thought was his sister's legs before he was swept away in the current.

He felt two arms pull his head above water and he gasped, spitting salty water onto Moon's face. Moon grimaced. "Gross, Gladion!"

"You almost killed me!" Gladion screamed. 

"You're overreacting," Moon said with a roll of her eyes. She turned to Hau's direction and lifted Gladion up with a grunt. "Hauuu!" she sang. "Help! Help! He's drowning!" she said with a mocking tone, dragging around Gladion like a ragdoll.

"I'm not, honestly—" Gladion muttered as he was pulled around like a limp puppet. 

"He's  _drowning_!" Moon screamed louder. Hau finally turned towards them and had a look of genuine concern on his face. Then he laughed. "I'll help you!" he yelled. 

Hau splashed through the water and Moon passed Gladion towards him. Gladion fell in a heap onto Hau's arms. He felt his face flush as Hau lifted him up. 

"You're red," Hau noted. 

"Yeah," Gladion muttered. "Sunburn. I don't use enough sunscreen...you know, sunscreen's really expensive—" He found himself going on until Hau stopped him. "Shut up," he said playfully. 

Gladion's face turned to a bright red as Hau kissed him lightly on the nose. "Come on. I know already. You like me."

Gladion felt the automatic compulsion to say no, but there was a stirring in his chest. He felt himself say, without thinking, "Yeah." 

Hau smiled. "Awesome."

 


End file.
